


Under Mistletoe Dancing

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020 [12]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Christmas Eve, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Poetry, Romantic Poetry, Slow Dancing, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, Winter nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 16: MistletoeSometimes, Christmas is about those little moments together.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Under Mistletoe Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, 'mistletoe', for the Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020. [Table and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85718.html)

One Christmas Eve,  
on His balcony,  
soft jazz covers  
of carols playing,  
hand in hand,  
pressed so close,  
his head resting  
against His chest,  
cold wind swirling,  
a little rain spitting,  
their own silence  
crafted between  
whiskey and fog,  
traffic below,  
distant revelry  
and sirens call,  
swaying together,  
like sea grass  
in warm oceans,  
moving together  
to their own rhythm  
candlelight flickers,  
warmth from His body,  
holding His hands,  
inseparable,  
vulnerable,  
seeking touch, then  
as the song finished,  
lifting his chin  
smiling softly,  
kissing him sweetly  
making him melt  
one small moment  
taken in silence  
before music began  
and He took his hand  
leading him  
under mistletoe dancing


End file.
